


Green-Eyed

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Shirabu, Implied kissing scene, M/M, OT3, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou was anything but level-headed.The glare he sent at girls crowding around Kawanishi was the ultimate proof of Yahaba’s statement. Not to mention the icy cold stare Shirabu had whenever those girls from said crowd asked him about Kawanishi’s current relationship status…From the other side of gym, Yahaba saw Kawanishi flinched. Boy oh boy, someone is in deep trouble now~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Jealous Shirabu is Angry Shirabu. Angry Shirabu isn't good for anyone's health. 
> 
> Enjoy this randomness!

Shirabu Kenjirou was anything but level-headed.

 

People might think he was calm, but oho, what a wrongful thinking that was. To those who said Shirabu wasn’t easily offended, Yahaba would gladly smack their face with a volleyball. Ignorant, yes, but patient _? Hell no._

 

Shirabu had never got the patience of a saint, unlike Ennoshita from Karasuno.

 

The glare he sent at girls crowding around Kawanishi was the ultimate proof of Yahaba’s statement. Not to mention the icy cold stare Shirabu had whenever those girls from said crowd asked him about Kawanishi’s current relationship status…

 

“Shirabu-kun, you’re close with Kawanishi-kun, right?”

 

Yahaba puffed his cheeks in amusement. Shirabu’s right eye was twitching. “…yeah. What’s your point?”

 

The second girl put on her sweetest smile. “What kind of girl he likes, I wonder? Do you know anything about it, Shirabu-kun?”

 

Turning so that his back was facing the girls and Shirabu, Yahaba laughed voicelessly. He was wheezing even. He could feel Shirabu’s trademark glare directed at his back, but the hell with that. This was too amusing for his own good.

 

Shirabu was silent for a while. And then, he calmly answered, “Someone who can play volleyball, nurse him when his allergies react every spring, and is willing to eat every bit of his stress-baking cookies.”

 

Yahaba was on his knees now, breathless from laughing too much.

 

The girl, still not understand what Shirabu was implying, made a chorus of amazed noise. “Kawanishi-kun is a stress-baker? He can make cookies?”

 

There was no voiced answer, so Yahaba thought Shirabu nodded. The sound of bounced ball, however, told Yahaba that Shirabu was restraining himself not to serve said ball at the nearest wall.

 

“He bakes sweet and sugary things. Cookie, brownie, chocolate cake, you name it. Oh, and he also makes pudding. He works part-time at that bakery across our campus. Drop a visit and taste his handmade baked goods; that might make him happy.” Shirabu was too calm. The girls cooed, not realizing the calm before the storm that was standing right before their eyes. Someone save them. Yahaba was too busy regaining his composure to alert the poor girls.

 

Finally, one of the trio noticed Yahaba’s condition. “Yahaba-kun, why are you lying on the floor? You’re trembling bad, are you sick?”

 

Shirabu looked downright murderous.

 

Yahaba waved his hand. “I’m okay, I’m fine! The floor is cool and I feel hot, so yeah—“

 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Shirabu murmured slowly. Yahaba grinned a Cheshire Cat grin; a knowing grin Shirabu despised so much. The girls didn’t hear him and chatted with Yahaba instead, their interest about Kawanishi forgotten.

 

Shirabu walked away, ready to serve the volleyball in his hand.

 

When he did the serve, it hit the floor first before bouncing toward the second floor.

 

From the other side of gym, Yahaba saw Kawanishi flinched.

 

_Boy oh boy, someone is in deep trouble now~_

 

**.**

 

“What’s getting you in bad mood?” Kawanishi asked carefully. No one was able to guess what an emotional Shirabu could do. The last time it happened, Tendou’s wallet lost its content and Semi was traumatized enough for lifetime. Kawanishi refused to let the same thing happened to him, thank you very much.

 

Shirabu’s eyes were icy. “Nothing important,” he answered, too calm to Kawanishi’s liking. Kawanishi was very tempted to ask for help from his other boyfriend. “By the way, Taichi.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When was the last time you kissed me?”

 

Kawanishi dropped his newly found phone. It went forgotten for a while, since Kawanishi was caught in surprise hearing the uncommon question. He suspected nothing, though. “The last time I kissed you?” he echoed, trying to make sure he didn’t hear it wrong. Shirabu nodded casually, folding his towel and putting it inside his bag. At that, Kawanishi fell into silence for a minute. “If I remember it right… Maybe when I picked you up from library?”

 

Shirabu eyes narrowed—dangerously. “That peck on my nose?”

 

“…are we talking about a kiss on the lip here?”

 

A frustrated sigh. Kawanishi’s eyes widened when Shirabu pulled his wrist, forcing him to bend down slightly so they could meet eye to eye.

 

And then he realized that his boyfriend was still pissed off.

 

_…shit._

 

Shirabu moved closer to Kawanishi, lips whispering, “Kiss me, Taichi.”

 

Kawanishi obeyed immediately.

 

**.**

 

(there were a chorus of shrieking and Yahaba’s roaring laughter)

 

**.**

 

Semi was in tears, clutching his sides and hitting the cream-colored sofa repeatedly.

 

Shirabu was trying to burn a hole at the curtain with his glare.

 

Kawanishi sighed tiredly, mourning for the slight crack on the upper left corner of his phone screen.

 

“So you’re saying—“ Semi hiccupped, “—that this beloved boyfriend of ours got jealous, because a group of girls won’t stop gathering around you and bothering him with question about your type of girl—“ Another hiccupping, Semi was breathless like Yahaba several hours ago, “—and then he decided he had had it enough and kissed you, right in front of them, when they opened the classroom door?”

 

Nobody reacted, but the gloomy face Shirabu put on was enough as an answer for Semi.

 

Someone’s phone beeped, signaling a newly-arrived message.

 

“Not mine,” Kawanishi mumbled. Shirabu didn’t even bother to check his. Semi reached the flip-phone lying next to television, flipped it open, and returned to his previous hysterical state. Knowing that he won’t get an answer, Kawanishi took the phone gently from Semi and read the new message.

 

It was from Yahaba, with a photo of shocked faces of those girls who interrupted their classroom kiss this afternoon. There were no text; just the photo and only that photo. Kawanishi showed it to Shirabu, who scoffed victoriously and said, “Serve them right for pestering me non-stop since last autumn.”

 

Semi was still on the floor, laughing breathless.

 

Kawanishi suddenly felt very guilty, pitying the shocked girls who were obviously traumatized.

 

He could only hope they wouldn’t scream in terror when he went to apologize the next day.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the girls while thinking about two Shiratorizawa supporters who appeared in the S3E1. 
> 
> And please forgive me, I can't write kissing scene aaah I'm really sorry--/cry
> 
> (thank you for reading this, as always!)


End file.
